


Panicked minds and beating hearts

by OoOMagnoliaOoO



Series: Leonora and Arthur universe [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Grounding, Kissing, Panic Attacks, Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved Maxson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoOMagnoliaOoO/pseuds/OoOMagnoliaOoO
Summary: This was a new sensation.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Trevelyan84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/gifts).



Something was horribly wrong. Arthur knew it the moment that his heart started beating way too fast, like a whirlwind of pure destruction raking his body and making its through his very soul. The rushing in his ears like water down a hillside crashing into the pool below making a thundering sound. His vision became blurred and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. 

A gentle rap on his door startled him badly, his pants shaking unevenly with his mind alerting him to an intruder outside his lair. He waited patiently for them to present themselves, but secretly hoped that they would just go away. 

“Sir… it’s Knight Henderson. May I come in?” Arthur cursed his very existence as he willed himself to give a calm reply. 

“Enter.” It came out as a barking command instead of the intended soft invitation. He forced himself to at least calm down to such a degree that a normal conversation was possible. His breaths came out shallow and oxygen seemed to leave him faster than his lungs could absorb. 

“I came here to drop off some reports on our latest mission, Elder.” Leonora Henderson was the newest addition to their ranks proving herself far more capable in the short amount of time he’d known her than most of her peers that had spent years trying to even obtain such a low title as Initiate. It was refreshing to work with someone that had such staggering intelligence and complied to his every order without so much as questioning even the most menial one. 

“Leave them on the desk. I will read them momentarily. Dismissed.” His voice was unsteady and seemed insecure and Arthur prayed that she had not caught onto it, but Leonora had a knack for deduction. There was simply no hiding from her prying whiskey brown eyes. “Was there anything else, Knight?” 

“Is something amiss, Elder?” She asked gently, placing the folder on the metal table. Her round hips swayed gently as she casually strode over to where the Elder was standing on his wobbly legs. 

_ Yes. _

“No, Knight. Everything is quite alright.” It was a blatant lie. His subconscious screamed at him for deceiving such a wonderful soul as hers. She was truly a remarkable soldier, but even more so… a remarkable woman. 

“Are you sure, sir? You seem a little bit… disoriented.” In all honesty, the Elder was a total wreck. His nerves twitched under his skin making it feel as if though there were radroaches crawling underneath the surface. 

“I said I was fine, Henderson! Now go bother somebody else!” Arthur had never once raised his voice like this to anyone, not even when a mistake his subordinates had made had caused somebody to lose their life. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she bobbed her head up and down slowly. 

“As you wish, Elder. Ad Victoriam.” He watched as the prewar woman retreated from his quarters, hearing the door close carefully behind her. Maxson screamed internally wishing for the holy lord to smite him where he stood. 

A well placed kick sent empty bottles crashing to the floor, shattering at the impact of the metal surface. The Elder cursed loudly trying to regain at least some composure before ducking his head out of the metal gateway to call for someone to come clean up the mess he had made. 

A Squire came running a few minutes later with a broom in hand, walking past Maxson in a haste. The young boy worked in silence as the Elder went into his private bathroom to clean himself up. 

The cold water felt like ice on his heated skin, piercing and prodding at it. It didn’t cleanse him nor did it calm him down. Not one bit. In fact, it just made the situation that much more real. Arthur had scared her off. He opened the bathroom door noticing that the Squire had already finished his duties and had left. 

The Elder was all alone again. Something was horribly wrong. His heart beat out of tact and Arthur swore he lost his sanity right then and there. With the little willpower he had left, the man once again opened the door to his quarters and yelled at the Knight on watch to go get Henderson. 

He complied with the Elder’s wishes, running away in full power armor towards the belly of the ship. Down there was the recreational area for the soldiers. Though never officially recognized as such, Arthur knew very well what was going on beneath his feet. 

Late night beers and poker games were played amongst the ranks when they were all off duty. Squires were not allowed to join in on the festivities, but Maxson knew that they sometimes engaged in the occasional game of cards. Alcohol was however, strictly forbidden for anyone under the age of sixteen. 

The thumping brought him back to the now, hearing as Henderson made her presence known to the Elder. 

“Enter.” Leonora stepped inside, dressed in a standard orange Brotherhood flight suit, which was rare. She often wore her vault suit, even on missions and Arthur couldn’t find it in himself to order her to change into the regulated outfit she’d been provided with. He knew she wore the blue clothing as a momentum, a reminder of how she’d gotten here. Even if they never spoke about it aloud. 

“Sir. You called for me.” Arthur took a couple of shallow breaths, waiting until he could at least meet her gaze without looking completely and utterly insane. Right now, it wouldn’t be a far stretch to call himself just that.

“Everything’s not alright. I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Leonora took a few fast steps towards him, settling herself right in front of the young Elder with a concerned look plastered on that gorgeous face of hers. 

“Tell me what’s going on and I might be able to help you.” What was wrong with him, indeed? A couple of strands of her auburn hair had fallen out of its loose bun, landing on her rosy cheeks. 

“I don’t know…” He answered, gasping for air. Her expression softened. She placed a gentle hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat at the speed of light. Arthur was prepared to remove it and tell her off again, but he knew that Leonora was the only one who could help him. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He was taken aback. He’d never heard anyone but his mother call him that. It brought back a lot of painful memories, ones that he’d rather not revisit at a moment like this. “You’re having a panic attack.” 

“I don’t panic, Knight. I am solid steel.” The hand that she had placed on his chest now reached for his bearded and scarred cheek, stroking it absentmindedly. Nora shook her head. 

“You’re human. It happens to everyone. Just take a deep breath.” Arthur’s field of vision narrowed so much so that he only saw her. Her small frame, her delicate features and that wondrous smile. Once in a blue moon, he got the pleasure of setting eyes upon it. 

Arthur tried sucking in air, but the harsh beating never stopped. It was just as wild as before, not slowing down one bit. 

“Not like that, sweetie. Close your eyes.” Maxson complied with her wishes. “Close your lips, breathe through your nose.” Still nothing. Her other dormant hand, she placed on his belly. “Breathe from down here.” When he did, the air finally reached his aching lungs and filled him with the oxygen his brain was craving. 

His head was no longer solid ice, just a numb soft throbbing as everything came back to him. 

“And exhale through your mouth. Slowly.” The lulling effect this woman had on him was almost disturbing. Nora had the Elder wrapped around her slender finger, even if she didn’t know it. “Repeat it a couple of times.” 

Arthur felt himself growing tranquil with every second that passed, until he had reached a degree of calm that could only be described as floating on a soft, puffy cloud. Only a mother’s touch could have this soothing effect on a beast like himself. 

“Good. Now open your eyes.” The first couple of blinks, his eyes were still foggy, but after some time he finally regained it fully. He could see her more clearly than ever. Her pearly white teeth, her mellow orbs that stared into the inner workings of his brain, her compassionate caress that left him wanting more. An air of motherhood that soothed his restless mind and told him that he wasn’t the monster he’d been lead to believe. 

“Leonora.” Was all that passed his vocal cords. She tilted her head slightly as she peered into his electric blue eyes. 

“Oh sweetheart. It’s okay… I’m right here.” He didn’t know why she called him that, but it felt good knowing that she was there for him. Even now, when he was at his worse, she was there. 

She forgave his brash words and outbursts of anger through it all. Nora was the only one that truly cared for him, even if he knew he did not deserve it. Her affection, her compassion and her gentle touch. He didn’t deserve any of it. But she gave it to him anyway, and she gave it willingly. 

Arthur tipped her palm, placing it in front of his lips and pecked it lightly. Her thumb stroked his scar in the same pace as his fingers drew circles on the inside of her wrist. He wanted desperately to cry, but stopped himself. He was safe now… there was no need for tears. 

Her other hand left his stomach, reaching for his neck. Leonora checked his pulse. It was slowing down until it was back to normal. Arthur took a couple more deep intakes of air just being content with feeling her skin against his. 

She smelled strongly of forest and hubflowers mixed in with something he’d never sensed before. Maybe it was a fragrance from another time, maybe it was just her. He just knew that it was intoxicating. 

Leonora withdrew to his great dismay, but he knew that this moment was fleeting and it was time to get back to the real world. Maxson straightened out and cleared his throat. 

“Thank you, Knight.” Her hands reached inside of his coat, wandering and rested at the middle of his back. She pulled him ever so close. 

At first, the Elder could do nothing but stand there, stiff and rigid unknowing of what to do. He’d seen people do this before… embrace each other like this, but he’d never once experienced it himself. Not even when he was a small child. 

His sore muscles eased up a little bit as he returned the act of affection. Arthur’s hands wandered until they were placed between her shoulder blades where he moved them experimentally in big circular motions. 

Eventually, Maxson was sure enough of himself to cradle her closer into his chest. He pressed her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. Arthur buried his nose into the crook of her neck, taking a deep whiff and let her scent numb his senses. 

Nora’s hands raked slowly across his back, scratching it carefully. The side of her small head steadied itself on his sternum, listening to the calm thumping of his beating heart. Arthur inhaled everything that was her feeling himself grow slack against her frame. 

His lips brushed against her pulse, where he kissed it tenderly and with great care. Like dipping one’s foot into the water. She drew back a little to place a gentle kiss just above his heart. Then it went back to its previous position, simply listening. 

Her arms unclenched from around him, and with all of his power… he did the same until they were standing in front of each other, still too close to be considered acceptable for a superior and a subordinate. But for two people that had just shared a moment like this, it was a perfect closeness. 

“You poor thing.” His eyes met hers. “You’re so touch starved. When was the last time someone held you like this?” Never had he experienced such intimacy before. The occasional sexual endeavour was always filled with great lust and haste, but never affection or lingering kisses and gentle touches. Just a quick something never to be repeated. 

“No one’s held me like this. Not even my own mother.” He spoke candidly. Leonora leaned upwards, placing her soft lips against his. Arthur returned it, reaching out for her, finding her waist and pulling her back towards him again. 

It didn’t deepen much further, just a couple of nibbling pulls and some suction. But Arthur had never felt this good in his life, not even while in battle winning yet another victory for the Brotherhood.

He was a warrior, not a lover. But right now, with her he was somehow both. Maxson titled his head just enough to gain better access to her plump bottom lip. She mimicked the action, biting down gently. 

She backed away slowly, ending the kiss. Arthur grunted in disappointment, but agreed that maybe it was for the best to leave this matter be for the time being. But he assured himself that he would not allow it to go too long until their next encounter. 

“If you ever need this again, I’m but a shout away.” It was a promise, a promise that he wished she held. But sometimes, she was needed elsewhere. In those hard times, he would think back and remember this. How she’d felt against him. How loving this was and how it would get him through many lonesome nights. 

“Then I will shout many times over.” He answered. She smiled warmly before kissing his cheek again. 

“As you wish. I’ll be there to answer, then.” Maxson caressed her cheek back, feeling now for the first time just how soft her skin was. She was from another time where they didn’t have to fight like this generation had, only to survive the day. 

“Come back tonight… please.” Leonora nodded telling him that she would. He told her he’d be here, patiently awaiting her return. She swayed out of the room, but stopped in the archway to express her tenderness with one last smile. 

Long after she’d left, Arthur could still feel her presence filling him. He took one last breath, becoming the Elder once more. 

Funny, how this prewar flower was the only one that could calm the raging beast.     
  


**Author's Note:**

> THIS… IS… CHEAZY! Yeah, sort of. I had a panic attack a couple of days ago and my friend just sort of held me until I calmed down. It made me think of this, well sort of. There was no kissing or anything like that… that just came naturally when I was writing. Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback, it’s really a pleasure reading and replying to them. And a special thank you to Lady_Trevelyan84 for always making me feel like an exceptional writer. You’re truly my biggest fan so this story goes out to you! =) 
> 
> This story is just a one shot, sadly since I feel like it was a perfect way to end this new edition to my collection. Make sure to listen to King of Kings, Majesty on Spotify by Ola Ohm. I put it on repeat while writing this, so it might sort of set you in the proper mood while reading. 
> 
> There really isn’t that much more to say except stay tuned for more parts of this collection. Until next time, JA NE!


End file.
